Greasy Fingers
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: A continuation of my first big fic, "Creative Processes Run Amok!". Just a series of vignettes from the aftermath of the Poke'mon War. Chapter One: Bitterness of the losers and the frustration of the victors...


***Greasy Fingers***  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon  
  
DISCLAIMER: Meh, you get the idea.  
  
*****************  
POKE'GI  
  
Pallet Province  
  
2002 AD  
  
1542 Hours  
  
The sun was especially hot today, beating down on the grassy field like Hephetus's hammer, flattening the golden strands into withered masses.  
  
A young man in the middle of the field wiped his brow, then took a deep breath. His hair was short and auburn, a spiky mess similar to a bird's nest. He sighed from the heat, and raised his camera.  
  
"Snap! Snap, where are you?" Snap sighed as the Rattata ran off. It was difficult getting them to stay still, even after...  
  
"Snap! Dammit boy, where'd you-Oh, there you are," the old man grumbled, walking with his cane. Snap rose from his crouch and turned to the old man with a resigned look on his sunburned face.  
  
"Hello, Mister Oak." The former proffessor gave the young man a deep scowl as he leaned over his cane. He was like a wrinkled old crow who stared at you when you were trying to hide something.  
  
"Bah! Misty is lookin' all over for you! Why in hell are you out here?" Snap shrugged.  
  
"My livelihood."  
  
"Screw your livelihood! Dammit boy, how dare you walk out on your friend's wedding! It's even worse that she's the empress and all-" Snap deathglared Oak, seemingly reflecting the sun's punishment at the old man.  
  
"Why should I feel like partaking in a celebration?" Snap pointed upwards bitterly at the sky.  
  
"They've got an eye and a buster cannon pointed down here at this very moment! We're still being oppressed!" Oak shook his head slowly, sighing.  
  
"We did conquer most of the known galaxy two years ago," he stated, wringing the handle of his cane,"what do you expect? That they would just let us be?"  
  
"You've been poisoned, old man," Snap spat bitterly,"poisoned in the mind by Misty and all the other spineless fools who gave up and betrayed-" Oak's hand whipped around at high speed, catching Snap's cheek. The force of the blow made Snap's spine twist, a cry of surprise and pain resounding from his lips. He clutched his burning flesh as he stared at the grave Oak in shock.  
  
"Idiot boy. She surrendered, because if we didn't there wouldn't be a planet LEFT to fight from!" Oak's deathglare was agony to the boy's soul, Snap's shame and guilt at what he'd said finally emerging onto the plain of his mind.  
  
"She swallowed her pride, you ungrateful son of a bitch, to ensure that you and every other miserable lifeform on this rock was still breathing! Have you any idea how much firepower was leveled at our throat?! How close our planet was to, if not destroyed, being plundered, our people raped and abused! We're lucky that the Jurians and Terrans were leading the assault and not the Saiyans!" Snap's eyes moistened, as he turned and stared at the ground. He'd let his anger fester...  
  
"Now," harumphed Oak, "let us speak no more of this. I know what's in your heart, Snap. There's no need to be hateful." His tone softened as he continued.  
  
"The blockade will be gone when we have made up for our mistakes, and if things continue as they have been, it won't be long. Now, please just come on. Misty was asking for you, you know."  
  
"What about Ash?" Oak smiled with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"That baka does have enough brains to notice certain things about people. Now, let's go. The cake is being served by now, and then it's dancing time," narrated Oak with a pervert smile emerging on his face," and then I'll show off my stuff to the young ladies! They'll be all over me!"  
  
"You're a funny man, Oak."  
  
"How do you think I've survived this long?"  
  
  
  
*************  
  
POKE'GI SYSTEM  
  
ESUNS CASTOR  
  
1609 Hours  
  
  
The sun of the Poke'Gi system was a standard G2 type star, almost exactly like Sol. It provided life and the very structure of the solar system revolving around it, the literal center of everything that went on for approximately two square lightyears.  
  
Captain Walker, of the ESUNS Castor, gazed out the observation port of his starship. The Castor was a Libra-class Battleship, based off the original design of ship that White Fang had used to attempt to crash into the Earth. Naturally, this particular ship had many significant improvements and differences from that first ship.  
  
Instead of masses of laser cannons, the Castor had a number of strategically placed buster cannon batteries, giving it enormous beam firepower in short-range combat. She also carried at least two dozen kinetic missile batteries for long-range engagments, and possessed highly advanced sheilding. She used an anti-gravimetric field generator network to move about much more swiftly and to produce her sheilds, and her hyper-drive engines could propel her to many thousands of times over light speed. She carried a crew of 2,000 and could deploy nearly a hundred Taurus-class mobile suits/dolls in the anti-fighter role. Overall, she was a very large, very swift and extremely powerful starship.  
  
Her primary mission, however, was exploration and diplomacy. She was equipped with the most advanced sensor systems the Earth Sphere could provide, and had large spaces devoted entirely to scientific study and analysis, not to mention very plush accomodations for diplomats. She was the cream of the ESUN's Defense Fleet, the absolute peak of the Terran's technological advancement.  
  
And here she was, wasting her time with the most mundane assignment someone could be assigned:  
  
Blockade duty. Ever since the Poke'mon War, the joint powers that had come out victorious in the conflict had kept a military prescense in the system. It had first numbered approximately a hundred warships, after all the Poke'mon had ruthlessly subjugated a large portion of the galaxy, but now it was down to two, maybe three warships at most.   
  
The Allies had done well on their promise to not occupy Poke'Gi, but they had forbade them to develop warships of the type that the Allied Fleets had been forced to face, including the menacing Poke'Sphere. They were restricted to merchant ships and police vessels: The Allies would provide both protection and regulation.  
  
"Gods," muttered Walker,"this stinks." His XO, a young lady by the name of Huntington nodded her head.  
  
"Why'd we have to get stuck with this job," he grumbled. Huntington shrugged.  
  
"The mandate's gotta be enforced somehow, sir. The brass isn't willing to let some green starship patrol this area, you know that," she stated earnestly while the rest of the bridge continued in their usual duties.  
  
"I know, I know," groaned Walker with a resigned sigh,"It's just- Well, unfair. We've been out exploring the Rim for the last year, and now we have to babysit these people? It's the job for a standard patrol boat, not a starship!" Huntington smiled soothingly, pushing some of her red hair out of her azure eyes.  
  
"Maybe so, but it sure keeps the merchant insult chatter to a minimum, ne?" Walker smirked slightly, then adopted a more serious gaze.  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Well, I wonder... Should we be so lenient with them?" Huntington rolled her eyes as Walker gave a her a menacing look.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Sir, remember, I WAS THERE," she stated clearly in a tone clearly defining no room to manuver,"I saw what they did to the Digital World, New Vegeta-sei, Namek-All the worlds they conquered. But, if we occupied them just as brutally as they did the races we liberated, it wouldn't do a damned bit of good. Besides, we know what happened on Earth after the first World War, right?" Walker nodded, his brow knitted.  
  
"I don't want the Poke'mon to arise and become a threat again anymore than you do, sir. But if we oppress them, history will simply repeat itself."  
  
"The Endless Waltz effect, yes," acknowledged Walker, resigned,"I get it. Still... I am monumentally bored."  
  
"You'll get over it sir. We all have to eventually. You know, I could set you up with Miles in Botany..."  
  
"Don't you have some reports to file, Commander?"  
  
"Yes sir," she replied with a vulpous grin,"yes sir..."  
  
  
**************  
  
This fic is a continuation of my first large fanfiction "Creative Processes Run Amok!" that I wrote when I was just starting out. If you want to figure out precisely where all this semi-interesting writing has it's origins (or you just want to know what the hell is going on here) read "Gem". Anyway, if I get enough reveiws (five would be nice) I'll continue this series with little vignettes from lots of people after the conflict. R&R, please. 


End file.
